


The Pink Dragons

by TheYellowTurtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Dragons, Family, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowTurtle/pseuds/TheYellowTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Jongdae both have pink scales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my first ever Verse that was discussed with someone else :D (I love you, Nicole <3) 
> 
> In this au, Joonmyun and Jongdae are roommates. Joonmyun has social anxiety and a low self-esteem; and Jongdae has recently gotten out of an abusive relationship. It's essentially about the two of them relying on each other and learning to love themselves. With some fantasy thrown in.

My older brother is my favorite person in the whole world. 

Sure, Kyungsoo and I have been together for over a year now- and friends even longer- after meeting on a movie set. However, Kyungsoo is not Jongdae. Kyungsoo is not the person I grew up with.  

To a human eye and even a dragon one, it was difficult to tell that we were even related. We may both be devilishly handsome, but we’re good-looking in different ways. Jongdae has high cheek bones, curled lips and a sharp jawline. While I’m taller, tanner and have an even more superior jawline. 

It was upsetting when I was little. When my fellow peers weren’t looking down on me for being a dragon, they would taunt me about how we looked nothing alike and how our mother must’ve been a whore. To them, how else would our different looks be explained? 

It’s true that we have different fathers, but polyamory is acceptable and common in dragon culture. We don’t fuck around and hurt our partners feelings, everything was based on mutual respect and trust. Humans were just too small-minded to understand or even attempt to understand. 

Children being assholes aside, Jongdae and I are undoubtedly brothers when in our dragon forms. Our human forms may look nothing alike, but we both share bright pink scales, skinny tails and golden eyes in our dragon one. 

Truthfully, it’s one of the things I love most about being a dragon. We may not look related, but the blood that human society says is tainted is what ties us together. In the long family line of Kim dragons, the most common scale colors were red and black, but by some random chance, we both ended up with pink: a color that hadn’t been seen in our family line for decades. 

I’m proud of our pink scales. 

And Jongdae used to be as well. Jongdae used to be a lot of things. 

He used to easily give trust. He used to smile all the time. He used to yearn for touches. He used to be a giver of hugs and cuddles. He used to display the pink scales at the corner of his eyes. He used to let the shimmering of his golden eyes be seen. He used to sunbathe in the afternoons. He used to come for flights in the park. He used to turn into his dragon form. He used to love the scaly, pink part of himself. He used to think he was beautiful. He used to think he was worth something. 

I hate the person that did that to him. That convinced him he wasn’t good enough, that there was nothing to love about himself. 

I hate that man so much. And I hate the people that abandoned Jongdae. The self-righteous fucks that blamed him for not leaving. The ones that called him an idiot and only further reinforced the poisonous ideas that man had already implanted in his head.  

Jongdae doesn’t turn into his pink, scaly self anymore. He doesn’t play tag with me in the sky or zap me with his electric shocks or lay with me under the bay window on a sunny afternoon.

But that’s ok. 

Jongdae is my brother and Jongdae is my favorite person. 

I know it’s going to be awhile before I can blend into his scales and nuzzle my snout against his. I know Jongdae may never heal.

However, what’s never going to change is my scaly self draping over his shoulders or my human self wrapping my arms around his body in some futile attempt to say 'it’s ok.'

I’m never gonna stop loving, Jongdae. That is something that will certainly never change. 

 

 


End file.
